Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to geo-fence technology and, more specifically, to a method and a navigation device for providing geo-fence services with high accuracy and a computer-readable medium storing a program for executing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Geo-fence technology refers to technology for storing position information of an object, such as a vehicle, when the object deviates from an area predetermined by a user (i.e., geo-fence range) and for notifying the user that the object has deviated from the geo-fence range based on the stored position information. When the object corresponds to a vehicle, the geo-fence technology can induce a driver not to exit a predetermined protection area by pre-notifying the driver of the protection area.
Conventional geo-fence technology sets an area with a predetermined radius from a specific point as a geo-fence area 1, as shown in FIG. 1, or sets an area defined by connecting a plurality of specific points as a geo-fence area 2, as shown in FIG. 2, and issues a warning only when a vehicle deviates from the geo-fence area. However, the conventional geo-fence technology may set an area unrelated to a route between an origin and a destination as a geo-fence area. In such case, the original purpose of geo-fencing may be negated.